


One for the Money, Two for the Show

by emocezi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Scott and/or Jackson come over to see Derek and find Derek and Stiles fucking (the rougher, more animalistic, bitey, knotting, etc the better). Scott/Jackson end up secretly watching them, getting totally turned on and jerking off.</p><p>Bonus if Derek is totally aware they're being watched and puts on a show (preferably, with Stiles unaware).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Money, Two for the Show

Scott slammed the door of Jackson’s car, smirking at the growl the newly turned wolf sent his way. Every since Jackson had been turned he’d started becoming more aggressive, not only towards Scott, but to anything that crossed his path.

Scott remembered how it had felt, to have those instincts, that raw animalistic power coursing through your veins, the wolf in your head telling you to hunt. To rip and shred and bite and tear until the thing that made you angry was nothing but meat.

But Jackson, unlike Scott, had an Alpha who was there to cuff him across the back of the head when he started to loose control An Alpha that demanded submission as soon as he’d been turned, an Alpha that refused to leave him to figure this out on his own. Jackson needed his Alpha, needed to be taught how to control the gift he’d been given, especially when he didn’t want the control.

It was what Scott had been trying to explain to the jock when Jackson had first figured it out. That the power came with responsibility, he winced a little at the unintentional Spiderman reference and waited until Jackson started walking to the burnt out shell of the Hale house. He wasn’t about to let the jock get behind him, not with how hot his temper could burn at the smallest provocation.

Something seemed off when Jackson pushed open the door. There was a scent, so familiar it was almost his own but different in a way that made him unable to place it. There were noises coming from one of the rooms upstairs. Helpless whimpering moans that sounded like prey. Sounded like Derek had something pinned under him and was taking it apart piece by piece.

Jackson shared a look with Scott and together they made their way up the stairs. Scott was slightly ahead, a simple sign of submission on Jackson’s part, probably one he didn’t even know he was making. Scott had only started to think of things in wolf terms a few weeks before, watching how Derek treated the wolf he’d turned and thinking of how he was treated. Jackson had been made to submit as soon as Derek knew the bite would take, whereas Scott had chosen to submit.

The strange scent increased the closer Scott got to the top of the stairs, half hidden in Derek's musk and the sharp tang of sex. His ears picked up Derek's voice, the rumbling half growl he only seemed to get when someone was challenging his authority, stepping into his space and ignoring the warnings that were sent out. It made Scott stop for a moment, wondering if the Alpha knew they were here.

"-breed you like a bitch. Hold _still_."

"'M _trying_." Scott's brain seemed to short circuit as he stared across the stairs at Jackson who had come to the same conclusion he had. The whimpering bitch Derek was fucking, hard by the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, was Stiles.

"You fucking smell like _him_. You know that? You're fucking _mine_ Stiles." There was a yelp and a low growl that had Scott jerking forward, unsure if he wanted to help his friend or run back to the car as fast as he could and try to forget he'd ever heard his friend make that particular noise.

Jackson edged forward, his expression open and hungry. His breath was heavy, low growls echoing just under his breath. His pupils were blown, eyes glowing yellow as he edged up the stairs and closer to the door. Trying to get as much of the the sharp scent of Derek and Stiles as he could, creeping forward in short bursts of movement.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease-" Stiles' voice was strained, and Scott swallowed. He felt overheated, the scents and sounds of sex getting under his skin. His own wolf prowled just under his skin, wanting to see and touch and taste. To mark up his friend, show Derek that Stiles had been his first, would still be his when the Alpha was done with him.

"Jackson, lets go." Scott hissed, rubbing his palms on his jeans and looking over his shoulder at the door.

"No." Jackson growled and darted up the stairs, ignoring Scott's low growl of frustration. He gave it another couple of moments and followed Jackson up, to just outside the open door. The smell was heady, wrapping around Scott like a living thing, winding it's way into his mind until he was standing in the doorway, shoulder to shoulder with Jackson and watching.

Stiles was on his knees, having long since fallen from his hands to his elbows, his face pressed into the crook of his elbow. Pale skin flushed and sheened with sweat. He wore marks across nearly every inch of his body. The red swell of bites and the dark flush of bruises made from both mouth and the steady pressure of strong fingertips pushing into every inch of his skin like a brand, showing anyone who looked who he belonged to.

Derek knelt behind Stiles, fucking him in vicious, barely controlled snaps of his hips. One hand gripped a pale hip, the other was spread out across Stiles' back, exerting a steady pressure to keep him in this position until Derek wanted something else. His face was a mix of violence and pleasure, his eyes burning red, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Scott could see his canines had elongated, just on the cusp of the change and barely holding it back.

"They keep touching you. Both of them, like they own you. But we both know, don't we Stiles, that I own you. I fucking own you, you're _mine_. Say it."

"You-fuck. You own me...wait...wait."

"No." Derek snarled, snapping his hips against Stiles' ass and nearly howling, rocking into Stiles with shallow thrusts. Stiles was yelping loudly with each shallow thrust, his entire body rocking. Derek lifted his hand of off Stiles' back and grabbed the teen's erection. He pumped his fist twice and grinned viciously at the muffled scream Stiles gave as he came.

A few moments after Derek stopped thrusting, and gently maneuvered Stiles onto his side, still pressed deep inside. He half turned his head, eyes flashing red and growling out a warning to the two wolves still watching at the door. As if one, they turned, bumping into each other and scrambling down the stairs.

Derek heard them go, smirking against Stiles' neck when he heard the car doors slam and he engine start up. The Porsche tearing out of the forest and back towards the town. Stiles shivered lightly, still trying to catch his breath, he ached everywhere, not unusual during the week before the full moon, when Derek seemed to feel the need to prove his dominance, and wipe the scent of the other wolves off of Stiles' skin.

He could feel the knot inside of him throbbing in time with Derek's heartbeat and he couldn't help the whine and the awkward shift of his hips. Derek licked an apology along the back of his neck, sliding a hand up his flank and across his stomach. Just like always, Stiles felt awkward, like he should apologize for not being a girl, for not being able to give Derek the family he so obviously craved.

"Couple more minutes. Almost done." Derek murmured, petting across pale skin marred with the physical signs of his affection.

"I'm beyond done." Stiles muttered. "I'm well done, burnt, charred to a crisp."


End file.
